Love's Defeat
by Moonlight and Midnight
Summary: Hermione's got an admirer but not the one she seeks. Her crush's school rival has got his eyes on her. When he learns that Harry, Hermione's crush, likes her back, what lows will he stoop to to make sure their loves remains unrequited? ~NEW CHAPTER UP!!~
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
Hermione Granger a fifteen year old protégé at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, walked out into the hall with her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. The three were invincible and could do anything. With Hermione's knack for memorizing and using spells, Ron's cool and collected comedy and Harry's sheer bravery in the midst of danger. Perhaps it was his bravery that Hermione first fell for.  
  
It started as a crush like the ones we all have but Harry's kindness and fairness towards her reason to deeply and truly love gentle Harry. Hermione would never speak the three most powerful words in the human language to the one she held so dearly to her heart. The words I love you had never crossed her lips in fear of not getting the same reply. She thought it best to keep her emotions and feelings hidden and locked away from public view and ridicule. Hermione thought it better to keep her love secret and be near Harry then to show how she felt and be pushed away.  
  
Little did Hermione know her fear of confession was shared by her one true love. Little did she know that Harry's kindness and fairness toward her came from his own feelings for Hermione hidden deep within his heart that he dare not let seep though to the surface.  
  
Neither one of them could chance living without the other for a single moment. So, both decided the three most powerful words could never be spoken for fear of loosing the other. Until one fateful day when yet another who also held a love for Hermione, meddled to far and caused great tragedy amongst the two. 


	2. Draco's Devious Act

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews! We didn't really expect any but it was great getting them so keep them coming!!!!!! And now chapter one!!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter one: Draco's Devious Act  
  
"Okay, give me the cloth."  
  
"What cloth Malfoy?" asked Crabbe stupidly.  
  
"Potter's you nimrod!"  
  
"Oh. What do we need it for again?" " The spell you fool1 We need something of Potter's polishing cloth from his broomstick upkeep kit is perfect. When this is all done I'll finally get the respect I deserve. Do you know what day it is Goyle?" asked Malfoy evilly.  
  
Goyle seeming very eager to know, shook his head enthusiastically and awaited an answer.  
  
"Today is the fourteenth anniversary of the day Potter first earned my father's respect. The day Potter's pathetic parents died trying to save poor Harry Potter. Then do you know the very next thing he does. He defeats Voldemort! My father hasn't stopped talking about him since! Potter this and Potter that! Well no matter Revenge is only moments away and the best part is I get something out of it!"  
  
"What's that Malfoy?" at Crabbe's inquiry, Malfoy uncharacteristically blushed.  
  
"Crabbe, we're wasting time. Now give me Potter's polishing cloth. Now that we have something of Potter's its his turn to suffer."  
  
After taking a moment to fold the cloth in a special way and after taking a few deep breaths, Malfoy began the spell.  
  
"Except this token ithe alise compell, Tougestic Eviles . Hermione Granger.  
  
"Now the fun starts! Crabbe, Goyle," Malfoy barked," go prepare my sheets for bed! I'll be there momentarily."  
  
"Okay, Malfoy." said Crabbe and Goyle in unison as if they had been trained the last five year and a half years to do so.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle exited loudly they left Malfoy in the Slytherin common room by himself. As soon as the they were out of sight Malfoy began to talk to himself quietly. Barely above a whisper.  
  
"How is it that I , the son of the great death eater Lucious Malfoy fall for a little muggle girl." As if from out of nowhere Malfoy pulled a tattered and folded photograph from a secret pocket in his robe.  
  
"Ah yes, with Potter out of the way I will seem irresistible to her. there is no need to worry about that Weasley kid, he's to stupid even to be the least bit attractive. (A/N I really don't find Ron unattractive you must remember this is in Malfoy's point of view.) Yes, soon we will be together my darling Hermione."  
  
********************************************************* ~The next morning in the Gryffindor sixth year boys dorm~  
  
"Yep it's a filtators curse, Harry. It filters out the good things you say to someone and manipulates it to evil."  
  
"Ron, what do you mean by evil?" asked Harry. "It tells the person who it's set to manipulate the exact thing that will hurt them."  
  
"Well, who am I set to, you know, be mean to?"  
  
"Only one way to find out, Harry." said Ron matter-a-factly as he pulled out an old robe box that smelled like thirty year old rotten gym knickers. Ron opened the box to reveal a mountainous pile of school photos from past years.  
  
"You'll have to talk to everyone of these till we find out who it is." stated Ron.  
  
"What! Ron I cant talk to these pictures, their not real!"  
  
"It's the only way. Just try to say something nice to them that's all."  
  
"Well all right, here it goes. My Patti that's a lovely dress your wearing."  
  
"Well it's definitely not her. God Harry that dress is ugly what were you thinking? Oh well never mind. Come on next one Harry," said Ron while taking out another photograph. "Oh, and Harry whoever it is can't find out that your cursed as long as the curse is on you."  
  
"Why?" asked Harry suddenly confused.  
  
"The curse gets passed along to them. Also, the person they say only mean things to is you," said Ron calmly but this news hit Harry like a brick.  
  
Oh just wonderful. Exactly what I need. Thought Harry to himself. "Well Ron, let's see who the lucky person is, shall we."  
  
After about two hours of this Ron had begun to get hungry. "Come on, Harry we've been at this for hours I'm hungry!!!!!!! This is soooo boring!" whined Ron impatiently.  
  
"Alright, alright, just one more, then we'll go to the hall for lunch." said Harry. He was becoming obsessed with finding this person.  
  
"Fine. Here we go Harry, and do hurry up."  
  
"That's go tot be a smuggle born, only smuggles have teeth that big. Oh my, did I just say that!" said Harry with struggled breathing. "Ron, it's a picture of Hermione first year, before her teeth were fixed!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, we know this chapter wasn't as good as the last but it was essential for the setting up of the plot. Trust me the next chapter will be a lot better we promise! Until then please review!!!!!!! 


	3. The Library

Disclaimer: We own nothing of this story but the plot. The creative genius J.K. Rowling owns these magnificent characters and places. (In other words don't try and sue us.) 

To all of our readers thanks for the reviews and now chapter 2!!!!!!!!!!!

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 2 The Library

Harry knew what had happened. Harry had been cursed so that anything that he said to Hermione would come out horrible and nasty. Until Harry had found a counter curse he could not speak to Hermione. He cared to much for her to hurt her like that.

Harry's next class was care of magical creatures. He had decided to skip class to go to the library and research a counter curse. Hagrid would understand. Normally he would ask for Hermione's help because the library was her area of expertise, but under the circumstances, Harry decided it best to go it alone.

Just as Harry had begun to skim through Tongue Twisters for Ninnies his fear had become a reality. In she came. Her long black robe fell graciously to the floor as she walked slowly in, her hair tied back hanging loosely around her face. The way the light reflected off her skin made her appear baby soft to touch. Then suddenly Harry realized her beautifully large brown eyes scanning the library until it was to late, her gaze met his. Gleefully she hurried over. As she got closer her smile turned to a frown.

"Harry normally I'd love to see you here more often but not during care of magical creatures. Hagrid's been looking for you, he sent me to find Dumbledore and report you missing. Then to go to the library to find a book on how to feed a nundu. Your lucky I came here first. What are you doing here anyway?"

Harry wanted desperately to tell her but couldn't, instead he gave her a shrug.

"Okay, well while you're here do you want to help me find Hagrid's book?" asked Hermione politely.

Harry shook his head in a reply of no.

"Harry do you feel okay? Because if you don't you really should go see Madame Pomfrey. You know there's a bad case of frogwrittle flu going around and…"

Harry couldn't stop himself from speaking to her. It just happened out of habit. "If I wasn't feeling well don't you think I would already be down in the hospital wing. We're not all half witted gits like you!"

For a brief moment Harry saw the pain he had inflicted upon Hermione in her eyes before she turned and ran out the door. Harry wanted to run after her but stayed behind, knowing he couldn't catch up to her. And if he did what would he say? Another rude and nasty remark? Harry decided his time was better spent in the library. So, he sat down again and began to read.

*************************************************************************************

Yes, we know short chapter but, wasn't it good? Please send us reviews and let us know how we're doing with this fic!!!!!!! 

Special thanks to:

hermione-smarts23~thank you so much for putting us on your favorite author list!

Haruko-san~thanks for putting us on your favorite story list!

Ryou Bakura Chan~thank you too for putting us on your favorite story list!!!!

And to our special plot genius Shiro Yuri thanks a bunch!

And thank you to all our reviews! keep um coming!


	4. A Little Makeover

****

Disclaimer: We own nothing of J.K. Rowling's although we wish we did she is the brilliant genius behind the characters we just own the plot. 

Well this is chapter 4! Cant wait for your reviews they are what keeps us going! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3: A Little make-over

As Hermione climbed the stairs to her dormitory she continued to ponder what she could have done to make Harry so mad at her. Tears were spilling from her eyes like water sprouting from the fountains she loved to watch in the park near her home in London.

When Hermione reached her bed she sank down on the soft ruffle covered mattress and sank into deep thought. 

"Perhaps it was the perfect score I got on Professor McGonngal's transfiguration quiz." said Hermione quietly to herself. "No, Harry would never be that mad at me for a stupid thing like that. Ughhhhhh." said Hermione. She could feel the tears start to slow and could feel the wet dampness of her face. She decided to go to the bathroom and wash up. 

After Hermione splashed her face with the cool water she noticed a lip gloss container on the floor. When Hermione reached to pick it up a brilliant idea came to her. Hermione would put on some make-up and straighten her hair so that Harry would notice how beautiful she was and forgive her for whatever she had done to make him so angry. It would take Hermione all night but Harry was worth it.

Hermione decided to experiment a little with the make-up. She applied eyeliner, lip liner, lipstick, blush, eye shadow and mascara. After taking a good hard look in the mirror, she decided she didn't want to be that noticed and washed away what had taken her town hors to do. _It's going to be a long night. _Hermione thought_._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what did you think? We know another short chapter but don't worry this is going to be the last short chapter for a while. (Hopes) well please click on the review button and send us reviews!

Oh and please check out midnight's own story she is striking out on her own to write a Lily/James fic and appreciates reviews greatly. It is called "A Twist of Fate" please read its not all romance it has humor to it. So please read this and review then read Midnights story and review!


	5. Is That Hemione?

Disclaimer: We own nothing of J.K. Rowling's the characters are her own.

Hello, I'm sorry for the short chapters so we're updating two at a time now. Hopefully you will review and they wont be bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4 Is that Hermione?

Harry had just sat down to breakfast while he and Ron were in deep conversation about what had taken place in the library yesterday and what to do about it. When suddenly Ron gasped. His face turned to a look of shock and awe, along with more than half of the Hogwarts students in the great hall. Harry turned to see what everyone was looking at, it was Hermione standing at the entrance to the great hall. At the sight of her his heart split into two separate emotions. Half leapt with joy at the sight of seeing he, while the other dreaded the moment she would come to sit with them knowing it would only give him the chance to hurt her again. But, something was different about her. Her beauty radiated from one corner of the room to the darkest corner of the other.

As she approached Harry saw a more confident, vibrant woman. Hermione's hair was smooth, shiny and straight. Harry also detected make-up on her face just enough to emphasize her natural beauty.

*************************************************************************************

When Hermione sat at the table with her best friends it seemed all eyes were focused on her. But that didn't matter her focus and attention derived only with Harry. Her eyes were locked on him. And his on her. Green gazing into brown. For a moment it was only the two of them gazing into each others eyes and into each others soul. Hermione wanted desperately to reach out and hold him and have him hold her. When suddenly their eye contact was broken, he had shunned her, pushed her away, and she was drawn back to her surroundings. Everyone was staring at the two, especially Ron. Hermione decided she couldn't be bothered with that. She quickly tried to regain the connection she and Harry had just experienced.

"Harry?" came a small voice Hermione hardly recognized as her own. "Harry, look at me." Hermione said in a weak desperate voice.

Harry refused to look he kept his head turned unwilling to look at her, his eyes stinging painfully, it took all Harry's strength to hold back from bursting into tears and reaching out for her. Then he couldn't take it he finally turned his head to look at her she was running through the door out into the hallway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey why don't you review. Please tell us what you think. We are considering disowning this fic cause many of you don't seem to like it but then we thought of those who did and we are still undecided. Please review. The next chapter will be up soon.


	6. What are you talking about?

Disclaimer: See the other chapters if you want it.

Here is the promised next chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 5 What are you talking about?

Hermione had to get away. She ran as fast as she could but, the hall seemed only to be getting longer. Then Hermione realized she wasn't moving at all she couldn't bring herself to keep running from Harry every time something went wrong. As she started to go back to the great hall Hermione saw him…. Malfoy.

"Well, I see you and Potter got into a bit of a fight back there." Malfoy said with a sinister smirk.

"That's none of your business." said Hermione deciding to talk to Harry later. As she was about to leave Malfoy spoke up again.

"You know," said Malfoy, "there are people out there who would treat you better."

"Excuse me?" sated Hermione in shock.

Malfoy started to advance on her. He got closer and closer. "I would treat you better," he said his voice softly caressing her ear.

"What are you talking about!? "said Hermione sounding confused and frustrated. She quickly turned to go but just then Malfoy clutched her wrist pleading.

"Wait, don't go!"

Slap!!!!! The emptiness of the hallway echoed and magnified the sound of Hermione's hand hitting Malfoy's face over and over.

Feeling triumphant and prouder of herself, Hermione walked down the hall impressed by her quick reflexes and still quiet confused and angry at Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Here you go. We are waiting for your review so please review us. We are hoping to reach 25 reviews this time. So help us out? Please!!!! The next chapter will be up as soon as one of us types it.


	7. The Way To Get Noticed

Disclaimer: We do not own anything of J. K. Rowling's. We do not own the Harry Potter world. 

Hello, everyone, so sorry it took us so long to update but we have been busy with the holiday and schoolwork. Well here is chapter 6.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

Chapter 6: The way to get noticed

Hermione stalked quickly up to the common room, then stormed angrily up the stairs to her dormitory and slammed the door. She was furious. All that work she had done all that time she spent, and all she got was, a look, no it was a connection. There was something there, something that wasn't there before. Or maybe it had been there and she had not noticed it? _Ugh, who can understand guys anyway_. Then Hermione remembered what happened after she left the Hall in tears. She remembered how Malfoy had come up to her and, and, practically admitted to liking her. _Malfoy likes me? _Thought Hermione to herself. _Eww I can't stand Malfoy what the hell was he doing? Eww! Cant anyone see I like Harry!? And Harry why is he ignoring me why isn't he saying anything to me!?_

"What do I have to do to get him to notice me?!" She yelled out loud in the empty dormitory. "Send me a sign anyone just send me a sign!"

Just then she heard an owl screech, she looked up and saw a barn owl fly through the open window dropping a letter on the floor then turning around and flying through the same window it came from.

She ran across the room and glanced at the letter and was surprised to find the letter was addressed to her. _Maybe it's from Harry! _She thought excitedly, maybe he is apologizing! Oh please, please, she chanted over and over in her head while fingering the letter. Hermione sat on her bed and opened the letter. She was slightly disappointed . It was from Victor Krum. "Well, at least someone finds me attractive." she mumbled to herself. She scanned the letter. It said:

Dear Herm-own-ninny, (an: yes he spelled everything right but I had to spell it like that to emphasize his accent),

How vos your summer? I miss you so much. I vish to see you again. Vill you meet me in Hogsmeade this veekend? My team the Wigtown Wanders are the Ballycastle Bats there and I am thinking ve vould meet and talk. Send your answer to me quickly I hope to see you soon.

Love always,

Victor Krum

Victor is going to be in Hogsmeade next weekend. She thought. "Oh no!" said glancing at the clock. I'm going to be late for arithmacy. She then picked up her bag and made her way out of the dormitory. 

During arithmacy Professor Vector was collecting everyone's homework, and Hermione was in deep thought about Victor's letter. _Victor's going to be in Hogsmeade it will be nice to see him again. At least someone cares. I wonder how his summer went? Oh no what am I going to say to Harry and Ron? Ron hates Victor, but Harry wouldn't even notice. Notice? Maybe he would notice if she spent her time with Victor and not him. Harry has to notice I'm running out of ideas!_

"Miss Granger?" asked Professor Vector. "Could you pay attention today and keep your mind from wandering?"

After class Hermione went to the common room to write her response to Victor. She sat down in a comfortable chair knowing she wouldn't be bothered because Harry and Ron were in the library. That thought struck her as odd. Why Ron Weasley and Harry Potter in the library and Hermione Granger was in the common was beyond her! _You know if I didn't know any better I would swear we switched minds or something. _She laughed an uneasy laugh and after a couple of minutes she started writing her letter to Victor. 

Dear Victor, 

How was your summer? My summer was fine, thanks for asking. I would love to see you again. I thought we would meet at the Three Broomsticks at 12:00. See you then. I will talk to you later. Bye.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger 

On her way back from the owlery, she passed by the library, and she took a peek inside. Harry and Ron were there surrounded by books! "I'll never understand them," she said to herself sighing. "I'm usually the only one who sets foot in the library although I haven't been there for a bit and already they seem to be there more than me!" This puzzled Hermione and she decided to figure out the mind of a boy some other time and walked toward the Gryffindor tower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, Ryou Bakura Chan. Here's your update, now in return I expect each and everyone of you to give us reviews and we promise the next chapter will be up sooner then the last. Please review. Cya.


	8. An Uncomfortable Seat and a Hogsmeade Ad...

A/N: Hey! We are sooo sorry it took so long to update! We had holidays and then midterms. Moonlight: Which I got a 99 on my World History/Cultures! Midnight: hey if anyone should brag it should be me hun I mean what do you have to brag about you get some high grade and that makes you better then the rest of the world!? Moonlight: Calm down, you'll get a heart attack. Then you wouldn't be able to flirt with the guy in science class. Midnight: hey excuse me but Jay is rachael's man and at least I didn't start freakin out at the araog part in the Harry Potter movie you know how awful that was sitting between you AND Jeana!!?? Moonlight: I was not, ok I was freaking out during that part in the movie. Midnight: Yep, just like English class. I mean; come on you couldn't even look at arachnophobia in English without freaking out!! I mean you started freakin when the MUSIC came on!! Moonlight: But the music is really freaky, also the spider makes this hissing noise, it scares me! Midnight: Ok, ok. Well anyway here is chapter 8 of our fic. Please review! Moonlight: Bye! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Disclaimer: We don't own these characters at all, J.K. Rowling does.  
  
Chapter 8: An Uncomfortable Seat and a Hogsmeade Adventure  
  
Hermione walked down to the halls to where the carriages were waiting to Hogsmeade. She decided to try and find Ron and ask him what was up. She peered over the crowd of students apparently they were as anxious as she was to get outside. It had been a while since she smelled the lovely air that whipped around her as she walked. She spotted Ron his red hair standing out amongst the crowd. He seemed to be getting into a carriage by himself. Hermione quickly ran over to the carriage and was about to jump in when she noticed another occupant. Harry. He must have gotten in before Ron and she must have missed seeing him. He looked at her and she at him then was shocked out of her disbelief by Ron.  
  
Cough, "So, Hermione? Are you going to come in?" He asked eager for her answer.  
  
"Uh well I you see, this compartment is already to crowded for me," and as she finished saying that she waved goodbye to Ron and just glanced in Harry's general direction.  
  
"But, hey Hermione its just me and Harry. The carriage seats six!!!!" shouted Ron but he was too late she was already gone toward another carriage. "What in the world? You know if we don't find this counter curse soon I think she is going to go crackers."  
  
Harry just smiled gloomily and nodded. &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Hermione ran away again! As she was silently scolding herself for acting like a bimbo she noticed that all the carriage doors were being shut she quickly ran to the nearest and jumped inside, just as the door was closing. She breathed a sigh of relief she seemed to be the only occupant. She was glad that she got to a carriage at all Colin Creevy was locked out begging for a door to open. Hermione knew a spell to open the door from the inside but he was just to annoying in reality. If she let him in he would most likely asked what happened between her and Harry earlier in the week and she could just not deal with it. Like she also couldn't deal with his camera by the time they got to Hogsmeade she would be blind.  
  
Just then Hermione felt that the seat was a little squishy she squirmed a little finding it difficult to get in just the right position. She started bobbing up and down trying to get comfortable then she tried to elbow the chair in order to soften it. Suddenly she heard a gasp she quickly spun around and almost jumped right out of the speeding carriage's door.  
  
"Ahhh!! Malfoy what the hell are you doing!?" she screeched backing into a corner.  
  
Malfoy was turning blue apparently she had been sitting on him and when she attempted to elbow the seat well she hit him instead. Just then the carriage coasted to a stop, and Hermione gratefully got out. She hurriedly hopped out of the door feeling violated. Ewwww, I sat on Malfoy's lap oh my god ew, ew, ew, how did he get there!?  
  
Malfoy sat with a grin on his face as he watched her run away. Soon, soon. Then he tried to get up and winced from a throbbing pain in his chest. Ugh, her elbow should be illegal. &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Hermione met Victor out front of the Three Broomsticks and they both went in search of a good ice cream cone. They talked about numerous things Hermione's schooling and such. Through out the conversation Hermione kept a look out for Harry. She was praying that their paths would cross. She had already tried the make-yourself-look-good card now time for the jealousy approach.  
  
What if Harry doesn't see me? Hermione thought while she and Victor Krum were walking down a street in Hogsmeade. Victor was talking about Quidditch; Hermione was only half listing. While he was talking about how his team beating the Ballycastle Bats only by ten points, Hermione was thinking of what to do or say if Harry saw them. Maybe I should act surprised or maybe guilty. I'm not good at this. Why did I decide to come here with Victor? Most of all he talks about is quidditch; it's like talking with Ron. I can't do this I'm too nervous. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ron and Harry come out of a store. Oh God, here I go. Please, please let me get this right!  
  
Hermione then tossed her ice cream over her shoulder hitting Pansy Parkinson right, square on the head. Pansy had been following them around ever since she spotted them walking past her and her gang of Slytherin's she still thought even though she was ugly she could score with Victor. Hermione smiled happily she hadn't tried to hit her but was truly happy that she had. She then grabbed Victor's arm and looked into his eyes.  
  
When Ron and Harry came out of Zonko's joke shop, Ron noticed Harry freeze and stare looking completely shocked. Before Ron could ask, Harry started to stutter, "Ro.Ron is, is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Who?" Ron asked, "Oh yeah isn't that Hermione?" Ron the looked closer and saw something he hadn't expected, she was with "Victor Krum, Victor Krum! Harry, what did you do to the poor girl?" Ron demanded to know.  
  
"Me? Nothing, Ron we should talk to Hermione."  
  
"But you can't, at least not until we find a cure for the curse."  
  
"Well, then, we should at least follow them." Ron didn't feel like arguing with Harry so he nodded and they both started to follow Hermione. I fell so bad now, Hermione thought, he looked so hurt. But that should teach him a lesson from now on he better be nicer to me. Oh no, Hermione thought, Malfoy is coming. If Malfoy even looks at me, I'll hit him harder than last time. Oh no, I hope he doesn't mention the incident earlier.  
  
At the same time that Hermione saw Malfoy, Ron also saw him. Oh no just what I need. Oh great, if Malfoy insults Hermione, who knows what would happen. Ron thought, actually I want to see what happens to Malfoy. I must say word of Hermione's little reaction earlier in the week certainly spread quickly, especially with that picture that Colin kid took. I wonder how he got that picture anyway. Oh well, I hope there's a repeat performance. But to Ron's surprise, when Malfoy walked by he didn't insult her, in fact he didn't speak at all. Instead his jaw dropped and his facial expression was one of shock and more surprisingly, disappointment. Now that's really weird, Ron thought, why is he reacting like that? That's almost how Harry reacted. After some thought Ron just assumed that Malfoy reacted the way he did was because that he couldn't think of anything to say, that slimy git.  
  
Ron and Harry followed Hermione and Victor for the remainder of the afternoon until they finally parted. Harry prayed there would be no good- bye kiss. There wasn't he was so happy, but yet upset at the same time. Hermione climbed into a carriage after hold on what was she doing? What in the world is she inspecting her carriage with the lumos spell? If she and Harry don't get together soon she may end up in St. Mungo's.  
  
Ron and Harry crept into a nearby carriage and waited until they arrived at back at Hogwarts. 


	9. The Begining of the End

First off we would like to apologize for posting this so late. Our lives have been busy and hectic giving us little time to work on fics. Also, Midnight and Moonlight have both been suffering with being sick as most of you can imagine it has not been easy. We have also had large amounts of school work and personal matters that we had to deal with. We would like to thank our readers who have been patiently waiting for this chapter. The next will be up as soon as we can get it up but we have finals to worry about and test and projects and such and so on now without further ado. Chapter 8.

Disclaimer: We own nothing of the goddess J.K. Rowling's. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8: The Beginning of the End

"Yes Harry. Any other questions?" replied Ron, half listening and half wondering why Malfoy had looked at Hermione like that. It was one of the strangest looks he had ever seen cross the blond boy's face, and he had gave some pretty dumb looks.

"Ron," Harry said sounding very impatient. "Hello! Ron! Are you listening? Did you get all that?"

"Sure Harry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, nothing. Well anyway here we are. You alright Harry?"

"Huh, oh right, right," said Harry non to reassuringly.

As Harry entered the common room he could feel his breathing stop. Suddenly, he felt trapped as if going to faint. Then he saw her. She broke whatever he had felt upon first entering. She eased his breathing yet at the same time quickened his heart rate.

"Harry," sighed Ron, who was currently quite a distance ahead of Harry. "Come on!"

Well here it was Harry's chance to prove Love could be stronger then his natural habit of talking to her. 

"Hello, Hermione," said Ron casually.

"Hi, Ron. Harry," it pained Harry to hear the tinge of bitterness in Hermione's voice.

Seeing Harry's temptation to speak Ron jumped right to the questioning that Harry had put him up to.

"So, Hermione I saw you and Victor Krum at Hogsmeade earlier. I didn't know he was in town."

"His team was here playing a quiddtich game against the Ballycastle Bats. He wrote me an owl saying he wanted to see me."

"Oh, so are you and him, you know back together?"

"Well that is what Victor wanted to see me for. And we could have a great chance together-"

That was it Harry exploded. "Well, I hope you and that large nosed pompous old git are very happy with your lives and muggle children, you, you…mud blood!" Harry instantly regretted what he just said.

Hermione ran, she ran as though she were flying on Harry's broomstick the firebolt.

Ron jumped up to chase her. Then he noticed Harry still sitting in his chair his face grief stricken.

"Harry, come on, we've got to go after her!" yelled Ron, his voice echoing in the vacated common room.

"You go. I'll only hurt her."

"But, Harry!"

"Go!" screamed Harry tears sliding down his face. "Just go!"

Ron understood and ran out of the passage into the hall.

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Harry feeling his anger course through his veins suddenly recalled the look of sadness, hurt and anger spread across her face. No matter what he did all he could do is relive that moment over and over. Until his mind tapped into a power no other could use. His hatred for the person who had don't this brought out the power of Voldemort he had obtained in his encounter with him as a child. Along with that power coursed Harry's love for Hermione which helped harness Voldemort's power. Suddenly his scar pained him greatly. Then a great green flash protruded from his scar.

Harry felt the curse from lift from his body. He felt lighter as if a burden had been lifted. 

$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$

Ron ran out into the hall after Hermione. He could not see where she went when he turned down a corridor he saw someone. Malfoy. He was going down to the dungeon. Ron didn't know which way to go. Follow Hermione or Draco.

Then he heard Malfoy squeal "You're Mine Potter."

That did it. Ron decided to follow Malfoy. Hermione will be alright Ron thought as he slowly slipped into the dungeon closely following Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And there you have the next chapter!! Chapter nine will be out when we can find the time we are also currently questioning a sequel. So, it could happen. If our schedules allow us time we will start on one. However, our individual projects take up most of our time and our school work keeps us busy also. Please review!!!

~*~Midnight~*

~*Moonlight~*~


	10. The Evil's of the Soul

Here it is!! Chapter 9!! Thank you for those who reviewed the last chapter! We enjoyed them all!! Well, here's the chapter!!

Disclaimer: We own nothing of J.K. Rowling's only the plot is ours. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 9: The Evil's of the Soul  
  
Ron stalked after Draco following him quietly down to the dungeons. After all those years of having to hide under the invisibility cloak Ron found it quite easy to be quiet as he had to be when wearing the cloak. Malfoy walked quickly down the damp drafty stairs of the dungeons; the stairs had to be the most unwelcome stairs that Ron had ever seen in his life. How a wonderful place such as Hogwarts contained such an evil corridor was beyond him. But, then Hogwarts also contained evil characters such as Snape and Malfoy. 

Ron was silently scolding himself while creeping down the stairs. _Why didn't I think of that great git Malfoy sooner! _thought Ron, he knew he was no genius that was Hermione's role but he couldn't understand what had prevented him from guessing it was the blonde haired spawn of Satan. Ron should have known it. But, then this revelation also caused Ron's brain to work in a different way, second guessing his astonishing discovery. _If it is Malfoy why would he want Harry and Hermione to stop being friends? Is he really that vindictive and twisted? Would his hatred for Harry really go that far without any personal gain besides the fact that Harry is suffering? _

While Ron was contemplating all these thoughts at once in his head he misplaced his footing and fell very ungracefully, down the rest of the stairs. Ron had fallen behind Malfoy but had enough sense to make a run for a door that led to an adjacent room. He jumped inside and peered out. He took in Malfoy's sinister form. He looked like Snape Jr. with that sneer in Ron's opinion. As Malfoy approached the winding staircase he put a book on the table near the door where Ron was. Malfoy began to walk up the stairs Ron took this as his chance to find out what Malfoy was up to, he crept toward the book and saw the title Afflicting Curses and Cures. He reached out to grab the book but as he was about to grab hold of it he was thrown backwards off his feet crashing into the wall. The book obviously had a protective spell on it.

Ron was going in and out of consciousness. He finally came into full awareness when someone slammed him against the wall. It was Malfoy he had a choke hold on Ron. Ron groped for his wand but it had been taken. _Malfoy that rat he's so scared he took my wand off me. I could best him and he knows it. _

Ron struggled eventually overpowering the blonde boy and forcing Malfoy on the ground. He retrieved his wand and held it a Malfoy's head. Ron could do a lot of damage at this range he knew it. But first he had a few questions that he needed answered. "Why!?" demanded Ron.

"Why what Weasley you know I don't read minds! Especially empty ones like yours!" snarled Malfoy. Ron cast a light pain spell on Malfoy causing Draco's head to ache. 

"I'm not taking any crap from you Malfoy! Tell me! Why Hermione? Why not me, or even one of the teachers? You still would have gotten the same kick out of that as Hermione being the target of this curse. Why her?" asked Ron getting impatient. 

Malfoy smirked, "I have no idea what you are talking about I don't mingle in the affairs of mudbloods."

Ron slammed Malfoy to the wall. "Watch your language it could cost you something very dear Malfoy," said Ron emphasizing each word of his threat with a jab in the ribs with his wand. Malfoy stared into Ron's eyes. Then spit right into his face. 

Ron let go of Malfoy and wiped off his face only to find Malfoy standing before him wand raised pointed directly at Ron's heart. "Go, on Weasley not so big and brave now are you? Without all your little friends around your nothing. Your pathetic!"

Malfoy then threw the Cructious curse at Ron and Ron blanched back. Suddenly Malfoy ceased and Ron fell backwards onto the ground. "Now, you see what that curiosity of yours got you. It killed the cat, now its going to kill the weasel," Malfoy sneered in all seriousness about killing Ron. 

Ron then spoke up. "Then, you wont mind telling a dying person your secrets…"

"Really Weasley and what secrets would those be?" asked a distracted Malfoy. 

"You know why Hermione and why couldn't Harry and I find the cure to the curse," said Ron bluntly.

"Ah, yes those secrets," he smiled devilishly at Ron. 

"Well as to your problem finding the cure, well you see," said Malfoy moving to recover the book from its resting place on the table, "the book with the cure happened to be checked out during the time periods you were looking for it," Malfoy smiled though his eyes portrayed the true nature of his soul, hatred. 

"But why Hermione! Why wouldn't you want Hermione and Harry to be friends?" shouted Ron. 

"Isn't it obvious?" said Malfoy loudly. 

"What is?" asked Ron provoking him. Ron looked to his right there lay his wand, his only hope for salvation. 

"Weasley, for once use your brain," as Malfoy began to go on and on Ron began to move towards his wand on the floor. "I put a curse on Harry so their friendship would be ruined and destroying any chances for their friendship to develop into anything stronger." 

  
"Why would you stop something like that?" asked Ron trying to keep Malfoy talking. He took a side long glance at the book Malfoy was still holding.

"I see you're eyeing my book." He held up Afflicting Curses. "Let's make a deal," he added with a smirk. "I'll give you this book and I'll also tell you why Potter and Granger shouldn't be friends after all a dying man or," he paused, "boy should receive his last request."  


Ron thought for a moment, he didn't have to keep a deal with this vile Slytherin but he knew that if he didn't keep Malfoy talking he would have no chance to get at his wand. "Fine," agreed Ron.

"Here," Malfoy tossed the book down in front of Ron and quickly began to pace the room. "Ah now on to the reason Potter and that mudblood shouldn't be friends. Well, this I wouldn't expect a dumb ass like you to understand…" Draco quickly moved to Ron and whispered, "She belongs to me." 

Ron's eyes burnt with the flame of anger. At that moment some force took over his body he wasn't sure what it was, adrenaline, or possibly some ancient force locked within every witch or wizard only to be released at such a critical point. Ron made a diving lunge for his wand and snatched it up. He pointed it at Malfoy and said the killing curse. 

"Aveda Kedavra!" Only Malfoy dodged it and rolled under a table the curse reflected off a mirror that it struck, shattering it but not before the curse broke into two separate rays of powerful light. One hitting Malfoy the other hitting Ron. 

Ron lay on his back gasping he let his subconscious drift, the book with Harry's cure clutched in this left hand as all thought left his body. Malfoy too lay sprawled on the floor, a scream of anguish escaped from him before he too lay motionless.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay, well…you guys have to review because we would really appreciate it, we're doing this for you!! Can you do us a favor and review please? We enjoy it lots. Just click the pretty purple or blue button and let us know what you think? Thank you!!!

~*~MIDNIGHT~*~

~*~MOONLIGHT~*~

  
  



	11. A Tale of Love and Death

Yes this will be the chapter the chapter you will all hate us for. It is not the last one mind you but most of you will kill us for it. Please don't be mad just be reminded that there is another chapter coming. What comes next will shock you, but don't worry just remember they live in the world of magic. And now read on dear reader and read chapter 10...

Disclaimer: You know what this gets annoying after a while. Now for once and for all…WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! I THINK EVERYONE KNOWS WHO DOES BY NOW…AND IF YOU DON'T THEN SHAME ON YOU! Thank you have a nice day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ch.10 A Tale of Love and Death  
  
Hermione ran a fast as she could, she didn't even stop when she reached the forest. Her breath was ragged as she ran deeper and deeper into the woods without noticing Harry right behind her or the creature lurking near by watching their every step. When Hermione was tired of running she collapsed to the ground and cried. She cried and cried letting out all the frustration she was feeling at the moment all the frustration she had built up during the week. When Harry caught up with her he was grief-stricken with blame.

  
"Hermione," Harry started to say.   


"Don't talk to me," Hermione yelled, struggling to stop her tears.  


"But you need to listen," Harry said in a demanding tone. Which caught Hermione by surprise, and she looked up stared at him. Loathing etched in her face. "Listen…" repeated Harry.  


"No, I'm not listening to you anymore. Look at what listening to you has got me!" Hermione yelled, "Just leave me alone."  


"But if you would just let me explain why I was acting like that for the past week-" 

  
"Why?" Hermione said standing up. "The whole week all I've heard from you is insults, give me one good reason why I should listen to you now? If you can produce one solid bit of evidence that I should even look at you then prove it right now!" 

  
There was a long, awkward moment and Hermione turned and started to walk away. With every step he took Harry could feel the pull of his heart. With every step she took he saw his chances with her escaping from site. Then he couldn't take it the immense pain that was in his heart as he watched her walk away finally let him to open his mouth and talk to her. "Because…" Harry started to say, "Because I love you." Hermione stopped walking, her eyes widened, she could hear him walk towards her. It took all her courage to turn and face Harry. And as she turned to face him and looked into his enchanting emerald eyes she knew he was telling the truth. This was not some kind of manipulative prank, it was real. In the minute that they gazed longingly into each other's eyes all they felt was love and understanding. When they   
embraced lovingly in each other's arms, all was right with the world.   


Hermione then whispered in Harry's ear, "I love you, too."   


Harry's heart skipped a beat. It was as though he had forgotten to breath like his brain had stopped functioning somehow and forgot its job was to perform such functions. It was busy etching this moment into his memory eternally. The minute they let go, Harry leaned in and kissed her first gentle and then passionate. When they broke apart, she stared into his beautiful eyes savoring the look in them at that moment. The look she had longed to see in his eyes. The look you got that sent a chill up your spine and warmth through your blood, the look that penetrated you to your very core and saw through you. Then he looked past her and his eyes widened with fear. Before she could look behind her and react, Harry threw her to the ground.   


As soon as Hermione reached the cold soil, she looked up and saw a creature with the head of a man, body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. Fear gripped her heart. How could this be happening the first moment she had with Harry, the moment for so long she had dreamed about, and it was broken. Before she could even warn him, the creature stung Harry with its long, revolting, lethal tail. It pierced almost directly through his heart and went through to the other side. Everything was moving in slow motion. Hermione felt it had taken her ages to scream and get to her feet.  


"HARRY, NO!"   


Harry fell to the ground as Hermione pulled out her wand and cursed the monster. She watched as the hideous beast went deep into the shadows to lick its wounds so to speak. Hermione never forgetting for a split second what had caused her to act rushed to Harry's side. "Harry!" Hermione screamed as she ran toward him, "Harry…" Tears were starting to appear in her eyes. "Harry, oh my God, Don't worry you'll be okay, Harry, don't leave me. God don't leave me!" Hermione said hysterically. "Harry why, why did you save me? Why?"   


"Because," Harry said feebly, " The world needs a Hermione Granger." Harry said feebly with his last breath, "I love you." And then he died next to the only person he ever loved. 

"But," Hermione said while crying uncontrollably, "Hermione Granger is no… nothing without Harry Po… Potter." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay now please don't kill us, I will now take the time to remind you that they live in the realm of MAGIC! Where weird and wonderful things can happen! Think beyond the box here people. Put this info to good use. We will be making a sequel!! Now if the main character is dead how is that possible?? Just think on that go to sleep on that, then review us because its most likely that if you review just after reading this we will get sooo many flamers our computer will catch on fire…Please do review though it means a lot to us. Thanks!!

~*~MOONLIGHT~*~

~*~MIDNIGHT~*~


End file.
